after school special
by Muffintine
Summary: [complete] "Rebekah," a familiar voice says, tone bored and irritated all at once. "Release Caroline; your childish bickering is giving me a headache." Rebekah releases Caroline with a huff and turns to glare at her brother. "She started it, Nik," she growls.


**after school special**  
_oneshot; klaroline_

* * *

It is truly a cruel word which in she is assigned Rebekah Mikaelson, of all people, to be her English project partner. They have a week to turn in a completed, perfectly written essay on Charles Dickens, of all people. Now, don't get Caroline wrong, she loves Dickens just as much as any other gal, but she really isn't sure how she is going to get through this little project without driving a white oak stake through Rebekah's heart or vice versa.

Rebekah stomps over to her just as the bell rings. "My place. Five o'clock," she orders. The next moment she is gone with a flip of her pretty blonde locks. Caroline sighs. It is going to be a rough evening. She gathers up her books and decides to bemoan her existence to Elena before next period.

"It's so unfair," she whines, leaning up against Elena's open locker.

Elena rolls her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen," she says. "At least Rebekah didn't kill _you_."

Caroline narrows her eyes. "No, but your freaky doppelganger grandmother did," she snaps, because really, could Elena be any more insensitive? The world does not revolve around her, regardless of what the Salvatore brothers seem to think.

Elena sighs. "I don't know what to tell you, Care. This project is half our grade. Not to mention, our attendance as of late hasn't been that great. We're _lucky_ we're not failing."

"I was never in danger of failing," Caroline shoots back. "I actually do my work instead of pining over which Salvatore to sleep with." With that said, she storms off, leaving behind a gaping Elena.

To say she is pissed by the time five o'clock rolls around is an understatement. She drives over to the Mikaelson manor at an easy sixty, breaking several traffic laws along the way. She parks with a screeching halt, bolts from the car and saunters up to the door. She doesn't even bother knocking. "Rebekah," she yells, letting her bag drop to the floor with a thud. "I'm here, your royal bitchiness!"

Rebekah appears before her, glare and frown permanent fixtures on her pretty face. "Learn some manners, Caroline," she snaps. "It's rude to insult others in their own homes. Were you raised in a barn?"

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Better a barn than a pathetic prehistoric hut."

Rebekah has her by the throat in a flash. "What your tongue, bitch," she snarls, fangs out and veins pulsing.

"Rebekah," a familiar voice says, tone bored and irritated all at once. "Release Caroline; your childish bickering is giving me a headache."

Rebekah releases Caroline with a huff and turns to glare at her brother. "She started it, Nik," she growls.

Caroline rubs her neck absently and barely resists rolling her eyes the time round.

Klaus has his hands clasped behind his back as he walks forward, head cocked to the side, a handsome smirk resting on his lips. "Evening, Caroline," he greets, moving ever closer to her. "Pardon me for being rude, but what are you doing here?" His eyes travel slowly from her face all the way down to the tip of her toes.

"English project," she bites out, glaring hotly.

"Oh?" he prods, eyebrows raised.

"Caroline is my project partner," Rebekah supplies with a derisive snort. "Like she knows anything about Dickens."

"Dickens. Ah, wonderfully dark man." He grins at Caroline. "You would have liked him."

"A lot more than I like you, I'm sure," she snaps, pushing past him. "Where is your room?" she demands towards Rebekah, her shoulder burning where Klaus had touched it.

"Oh _no_," Rebekah replies with a hint of disgust. "You are going nowhere near my room. Nik, show Caroline to the dining room. I need to freshen up." And just like that, she's gone, leaving Caroline alone with the very person from which she wishes to escape.

She closes her eyes and turns around, almost jumping out of her skin when she finds Klaus has moved much closer to her in the time that her back was turned.

"You should visit more often," he says conversationally.

"No thanks," she replies curtly, avoiding his gaze.

His hand moves to slide up her arm, his touch warm, blistering even, against her skin. She inhales sharply, but she doesn't pull away. "Mm, such a shame," he rumbles, stepping ever closer. She can feel the heat wafting off his body, his musky scent invading her nose like some sort of cruel torture. "You really are divine, sweetheart."

Caroline steps back, almost stumbling. "And spoken for," she speaks weakly, "by Tyler."

"Yes, Tyler," he agrees, tilting his head to the side in consideration, "your beloved high school sweetheart?"

"Yes," she huffs, lifting her head proudly.

His grin is downright wicked. "High school is almost over, love."

The fear that fills her chest is suffocating. "What?" she breathes, meaning for it to come out an angry snap, but only really managing to sound especially pathetic.

"Nothing of consequence," he dismisses, stepping towards her again, hand trailing up the line of her neck, touch feather light. "Though my offer still stands," he husks against the soft flesh of her lower right chin.

She shivers involuntarily under his attentions as goose bumps cover the skin touched by him. She can feel his fangs elongate and for one tiny second she forgets that she is a vampire; forgets that she can push him away. That she is strong. That she isn't an insecure seventeen year old going after the older man who will push her around, compel her, and abuse her. Caroline closes her eyes, willing away the feelings threatening to overcome her.

When she opens them, Klaus has taken a step back, eyes dark and calculating. "Enjoy your study date, love," he says ambiguously, considering her before flashing away.

Rebekah storms in a moment later. "Really?" she huffs, impatient. "He was supposed to bring you to the dining room. Guess I can't rely on anyone!" She glares at Caroline. "Well?" she prompts. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Caroline exhales shakily, "yeah, I'm coming."


End file.
